


Bonding Time

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [29]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble-Sunday, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Second Chances, blind OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tom(&Olly) gives Leo a wash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> set between Part 20 and Part 22 of 'Second Chances'

 

Clad in one of her favourite hoodies, one that she had ‘borrowed’ from Tom’s wardrobe, Olivia walked towards the front door as it was opened. “Hi there, you’re back. How was your walk?,” she asked with a smile, leaning onto the doorway. She could hear Leo’s paws on the floor accompanied by Tom’s feet before his voice echoed through the hallway. “Leo, stay where you are!...Hi darling. Better don’t come any closer, Leo is covered in mud from head to toe because he thought lying down and rolling around in the biggest puddle in the park would be a fun thing to do,” Tom grinned before breathing a kiss onto her lips. Olivia chuckled and snuggled up to him.

“Oh dear. Sounds like he had a great time, though,” she mumbled, briefly closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of Tom’s arms around her once again. “I believe he did,” he replied, laughing quietly as he looked at the labrador once more who kept eyeing him with an accusing stare now that he was made to wait in front of the door. Gently, Tom disentangled himself from Olly’s embrace. “I’ll give him a wash upstairs. Let’s see if he’ll still like me afterwards,” he mumbled with an amused smile before he grabbed an old towel and wrapped the dog in it to carry him upstairs.

***

Step by step and her hand firmly wrapped around the banister, Olivia walked upstairs. Splashing could be heard from the bathroom and Tom’s laughter echoed down the hallway while he kept talking to her guide dog. “Leo, no!...Just stay in there,” he laughed, once again holding him back from leaving the bathtub. “I need to get you clean, you grubby thing, otherwise you’ll have to sleep outside today,” Tom chuckled, rubbing more dog shampoo into Leo’s fur.

Leo barked once in response before he shook himself just in time for Olly to step into the bathroom. Drops of mud and water flew across the small room, landing on the sink, the mirror, the window, on Tom, and Olly.

“Leo!,” she laughed, wiping the mud from her cheek while Tom almost fell over as he laughed. The labrador simply looked at both humans as innocently as possible, his wagging tail sending even more bubbles flying across the room. For him, it was all just fun and games.

Once he had at least partly recovered from his laughing fit, Tom got up and gently took Olly’s hand to lead her over to the bathtub. Leo was sitting among a mass of dirty water and bubbles, eager for some love and attention from his favourite human being, not caring about the mess he made. “You really are a silly dog,” she mumbled with a smile after Tom had helped her kneel down on the floor in front of him and she stretched her hand out to stroke her furry companion. “He’s also a really muddy dog,” Tom mumbled with a grin and kneeled down next to her.

“I still love him, though,” she whispered as Leo licked her cheek and for a moment, Olivia closed her eyes. She could feel Tom’s thigh pressing against her own while the raindrops outside pattered against the window. “I know...me, too,” he nodded in agreement, watching the wordless communication between Olivia and Leo. They were a team, always had been, and it already pained him to think of the day when they’d have to say goodbye to the loyal dog. Today was not that day, though, and shaking off these dark thoughts, Tom picked up the sponge once more.

“Do you want to wash him?,” he asked quietly and when she nodded, he gently took her hand in his, placed the sponge in her grasp and guided it over Leo’s fur who, all of a sudden, stood entirely still, patiently waiting for Olivia to be finished.

“See, you can be a good boy,” she smiled, breathing a kiss onto his wet nose. Leo responded with another lick of her cheek and she giggled. With Tom’s help, she stood up again and stepped aside while he got the dog out of the water to dry him off.

***

“Alright, buddy, lie down here,” Tom mumbled, pulling Leo’s bed closer to the fireplace so he could dry quicker and, obediently, the labrador followed his request. “I think I need a shower now,” Tom grinned as he stepped over to Olivia and she bit her lip as he breathed a kiss onto her cheek. “Hm, maybe I should join you. But I’m not sure if you can be a good boy too,” she replied, her hands slowly gliding down his chest. “Oh I can...if you want me to,” he growled in response before he picked her up and carried her upstairs and into the bathroom. Leo, meanwhile, remained where he was, listening to the giggling of his owner, hoping that she’d be back soon for a cuddle on the sofa.


End file.
